Sherman and the Chocolate Factory
by SanTexas Claus76
Summary: Five Golden Tickets are hidden inside five regular Wonka Bars. When Sherman Peabody, and four other spoiled kids find the tickets, they embark on a adventure that will change their lives, and their taste in candy, forever. (Based on the movie "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory").
1. The Chocolate Making Process

**A/N: Before we begin, I know you're all thinking, "What movie is this based off of?"**

**Well, I'm sorry to fans of this version, but "Sherman and the Chocolate Factory" is NOT based off of the 1971 film, "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory". Its based off of the 2005 film, "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory". I hope you understand my decision on the direction of this fanfic.**

**Other than that, Enjoy! Literally! **

**Sherman and the Chocolate Factory**

**Chapter 1. The Chocolate Making Process**

A dark cloudy day with tiny snowflakes falling from the sky. The clouds seem to be too thick to see anything, until a concrete chimney, is visible, as well as 4 smaller steel chimneys at the bottom. What does this mysterious chimney lead to? Well, lets take a dive inside.

A brown goopy whirlpool swirls so graciously. The brown substance is then sucked down several tubes until it releases onto a tray, and doesn't stop until its all nice and smooth. This happened to eight other trays, until they are whisked away on a converter belt, and eight more trays take its places, filling up on the brown goo, which is revealed to be melted chocolate. The eight trays move on their own to a machine with a spinning mechanism on top. If the mechanism turns clockwise, the giant under it slams onto the converter belt. Once the spinning mechanism turns counter-clockwise, the machine lifts from the converter belt. The eight trays pass through several fans before arriving under the slamming machine. The machine slams onto the trays for three seconds, once the machine lifts up, the chocolate is now divided into seven rows of two squares per tray.

The trays pass onto the next machine, which takes two trays at a time, all the way up. Two trays are taken by the mechanism's claw-like devices and are carried up. The trays turn a full 180º with the chocolate part facing down. The tray, which is now on top, is removed and sent to the side. Leaving behing the chocolate bar. The machine reaches its vantage point where the claw tosses the chocolate away, only to be caught by a second tray on a parachute.

This is repeated with every chocolate bar made, as more parachutes holding trays with chocolate, cascades to the bottom in a spiral motion. One tray reaches the bottom, and opens the small trap door underneath the chocolate, causing it to drop. However, due to being relatively close to the bottom, the chocolate lands safely on a piece of unfolded paper, and wrapping foil.

As the next chocolate bar lands safely, a purple gloved hand gently places a golden ticket on the candy. The gloved hand places three more golden tickets on top of three seperate candy bars. He places a fifth (and possibly, final) golden ticket on top of a separate candy bar, lighly tapping it before sending it off as well as a long line of arm mechanisms start working on the chocolate bars, one by one. A bare candy bar approaches the arm machines. The mechanisms quickly wrap the chocolate bar in its aluminum foil, and its candy wrapper, underneath the chocolate. The bar is then flipped over, to show what the wrapper says:

"Wonka: Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight Bar"

The Wonka candy bar is then place in a box filled with Wonka Bars. The arms fold all the boxes' folds, with another arm, sealing the box with packaging tape. Several boxes are then given a sticker, showing their ordered destinations. Hong Kong, China. Tokyo, Japan. Mexico City, Mexico. London, England, Los Angeles, California, New York City, New York. And Houston, Texas just to name a few. The boxes are then loaded onto the "Wonka" trucks and driven out of the factory gates. Off to whatever destinations they are shipped to.

_To be Continued..._

**I know, its too short, but they started the movie off that way, a complicated process to make chocolate. The chapters will get better and longer as the story moves on.**

**Fun fact: I LOVE CHOCOLATE!**

**Stay tuned for another chapter of this story, as well as other ongoing stories, soon.**


	2. Sherman Peabody

**A/N: I'm glad so many people like my story, even though it was just one small chapter, so here's another chapter for you guys. **

**Chapter 2. Sherman Peabody**

As the Wonka trucks were leaving the factory, one of the trucks passes by a small, auburn haired boy with glasses, looking on at the factory.

_This is the story of an ordinary little boy named Sherman Peabody. He was not stronger, or faster, or more clever than the other kids._

The same boy, named Sherman, leaves the street corner and runs home. Which is only an, old, broken down shack, slanted to one side.

_His family was not rich, or powerful, or well connected. In fact, they barely had enough to eat._

Sherman arrives home and goes inside. As he comes home, the sky rapidly change to nighttime.

_Sherman Peabody was the luckiest boy in the whole world... he just didn't know it yet._

Inside Sherman's broken down house was Sherman, working on his homework, his mother cooking something up on the stove, and his four grandparents, lying down on a bed in the middle of the cramped house, one of the grandparents actually happens to be a beagle wearing an old pair of glasses and a raggedy red bowtie. As current events were happening, someone comes inside the house, which turns out to be Sherman's father. He greets his fellow family members.

Sherman's father: Evening, Peabodys.

Sherman's mother and grandparents: Good evening.

Sherman: Hi dad.

Sherman's dad walks over to his wife, giving her a kiss.

Sherman's mother: The soup is almost ready, darling. Um... you don't suppose there's nothing extra you can add to the soup?

She then shows her husband the soup she was making for the family, which contained cabbage, cabbage and more cabbage.

Sherman's mom: Oh well. Nothing's better than cabbage except cabbage.

She then chops another cabbage, looking to add that to the all-cabbage soup. Sherman's dad sits down next to Sherman, who looks at him with a smile. His dad begins to search his pockets for a little surprise for his son.

Sherman's dad: Sherman. I think I have something you'll like.

He then pulls out a few toothpaste caps, all dented and damaged.

...

_Sherman's father worked at the local toothpaste factory, putting on the caps for all the toothpaste tubes_

Sherman's dad was screwing on the caps to each tube. It was a horrible job, but it was the only job he could acquire.

_The hours were long, and the pay was terrible. But occasionally, there were a few surprises..._

He picked up a cap which was strangely two caps, fused together. He looks at the cap, smirks, makes sure no one was looking, and hides the cap in his pocket.

...

Sherman picks up that same piece, looking at it. He then speaks up.

Sherman: This is exactly what I needed.

His dad smiled knowing he somehow made his son happy. Sherman then pulls out a replica of the giant chocolate factory in town, made of nothing but toothpaste caps. Sherman's canine grandfather, Grandpa Hector Peabody, looks at Sherman's creation in curiosity.

Grandpa Hector: What is it, Sherman?

Sherman: Dad found it! The missing piece!

Grandpa Hector: What piece was it?

Sherman puts the cap on top of a body-like structure, forming the head.

Sherman: Its a head for Willy Wonka.

Grandma Josephine: It looks marvelous.

Grandpa Hector: Wow. That's quite a likeness.

Sherman: You think so?

Grandpa Hector: I know so. I once saw him with my own two eyes. I used to work for him you know.

Sherman: You did?

Grandpa: Hector: I did

Grandma Josephine: He did.

Grandpa George: He did.

Grandma Georgina: I love grapes.

Grandpa Hector: Of course... I was a younger dog back then...

Sherman: Can I hear some stories, Grandpa?

Grandpa Hector: Of course.

So Sherman sat down next to Grandpa Hector, preparing to listen to his stories about Willy Wonka.

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: Since school started, it will be difficult to bring out updates to all my stories including this one. However. Whenever I have the time, I will provide a new chapter to any story I choose..**

**I know. Mr. Peabody is now Sherman's grandfather instead of his father. This creative change won't affect any MPaS fans whatsoever. I hope. Hehehe.**

**Fun Fact: When choosing a director for "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory", at one time, Warner Bros. considered Rob Minkoff, the director of "Mr. Peabody and Sherman", to direct the film. Eventually, they chose Tim Burton to direct. Who knew?**

**So don't expect a new chapter soon. Please bear with me. I'll update as best as I can. Don't kill me!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Stories of Willy Wonka

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay. I've been busy with personal things and as well as my other story, "Mr. Peabody and Sherman 1 1/2". So to satisfy all the fans of this story, here's a new chapter for ya.**

**Chapter 3. The Stories of Willy Wonka**

_20 years ago_

_..._

As the elderly Hector Peabody began to tell stories about Willy Wonka, he flashbacks to a much more younger version of himself, handsomer, well groomed, and wearing a black and white apron in a unique pattern. He still wore the same red bowtie, although it looked newer, cleaner, and neater. Young Hector Peabody was arranging Wonka bars in classic wrappers as pedestrians were taking the candy one by one.

_Willy Wonka began with a little store on Cherry Street. But the whole world wanted his candy._

Young Hector notices that the candy bars were running out quickly, so he picks up one of the remaining bars and goes to the back room, revealing a small candy making room, with several other workers preparing more candy. Hector goes to a man, who is marveling at a translucent piece of candy, with clear swirls of red and orange. His face is practically blurred out by the candy, but not very much.

Young Hector: Mr. Wonka?

Willy Wonka: Yeah?

Young Hector: We need more Wonka bars, and we're out of chocolate birds.

Willy Wonka: Birds?... Birds. Well then, we'll just have to make some more.

The man behind the giant candy, who is now revealed to be Willy Wonka picks up one of the miniature candy eggs.

Willy Wonka: Here.

Willy Wonka pops the egg into Hector's mouth, who enjoys the taste of the confectionary.

Willy Wonka: Now open your mouth.

Hector opens his mouth but the egg is gone, in its place is the eggshell, cracked and scattered all around the dog's tounge, and a chocolate bird in the middle, flapping its tiny wings and chirping happily. Wonka responds with a giggle.

...

Hector Peabody, who is still elderly and lying on his bed, still tells stories to his human grandson

Grandpa Hector: That man was a genius. Did you know, that he made a new way to make chocolate ice cream? That way, it can stay cold for hours without a freezer. You can even leave it out on a hot sunny day, and it won't go runny.

Sherman was thinking in his mind, how could an ice cream stay cold for hours without a freezer. And how can it go on without melting? Ice cream will melt easily in under an hour.

Sherman: But that's impossible.

Grandpa Hector: But Willy Wonka did it.

...

_Fifteen years ago..._

A red ribbon is cut and a man in a fuzzy red jacket and a red hat walks into what appears to be the entrance gates of a factory.

_Before long, he decided to open a proper chocolate factory, the largest chocolate factory in history. Fifty times as big as any other._

The man who is again Willy Wonka turns around to let the world marvel at his factory. A huge audience applauds Wonka on his new factory, with flashes of a camera going off. Among the audience members was the younger versions of Hector and Josephine Peabody, applauding for the factory's grand opening. Hector looks at Josephine and shares a kiss with her.

...

Sherman interrupts his grandfather by giggling and slugging his arm.

Sherman: Grandpa, don't make it gross.

Grandpa Hector responds with a smile.

Grandma Josephine: Tell him about the one with the Indian prince. I'm sure he will like to hear about that.

Grandpa Hector: Prince Pondicherry?

Grandpa Hector prepares to tell another story as his mother brings bowls of all-cabbage soup to the grandparents and to Sherman.

Grandpa Hector: Well. Prince Pondicherry wrote a letter to Mr. Wonka, and asked him to come all the way out to India and build him a colossal palace made entirely out of chocolate

_New Delhi, India. Ten years ago. _

Two men were gauzing upon the construction of the massive palace, as the Sun sets on the Indian sand. The two men were Prince Pondicherry and Willy Wonka.

Willy Wonka: You will have 100 rooms, and everything will be either made of dark or light chocolate.

_True to his word, the bricks were chocolate, and the cement holding them together was chocolate. All the walls and the ceiling were made of chocolate as well. And so were the carpets, and the pictures and the furniture. _

The palace is completed, and Prince Pondicherry marvels at his new chocolatey home.

Prince Pondicherry: It is perfect, in every way.

Willy Wonka: Yeah, but it won't last long. I suggest you start eating right now.

Prince Pondicherry: *chuckle* Hah! Nonsense! I will not eat my palace. I intend to live in it.

The Indian prince then sits on his throne, which is made of you know what. He drags a finger on his armrest, and licks the chocolate off of hids finger.

Several time passes by, let's say, a week. Prince Pondicherry is being fed pieces of chocolate by an Indian woman, possibly his princess.

_But Mr. Wonka was right of course. Soon after this, there came a very hot day with the boiling sun._

Prince Pondicherry takes a long breath, breathing in the lovely scent of chocolate, smiling as well. Until his forehead receives a brownish black spot from the ceiling. He dabs a finger into the drop and tastes it. He then realizes that its just chocolate. Then lets out a few laughs before being interrupted by more chocolate dabs on his face.

The walls and furniture begin to drip, as more chocolate falls, this time on the princess' face. Then the ceiling starts to melt as well as everything else in the palace. The two try to escape, but the exits are blocked off by falling chunks of melting chocolate pillars.

The two manage to escape, presumably by eating their way out. They look at the melted chocolate mess that was formerly the palace.

_The prince sent an urgent telegram, requesting a new palace, but Willy Wonka was facing problems on his own._

Back at the factory, several of the workers were going home wit smiles, some of them at least.

_All the other chocolate makers you see, had grown jealous of Mr. Wonka. They began sending spies to steal his secret recipes._

One of the workers looks left and right suspiciously, beforr turning his attention to a mad standing in the street corner. The first man walks up to the second man and hands him an envelope titled "SECRET RECIPE". After one look, he smiles an ugly smile.

One day, several knockoff candy shops opened and started selling their "original" products.

_Ficklegruber started making an ice cream that will never melt. Prodnose came out with a chewing gum that never lost its flavor. Then Slugworth began making candy balloons that you can blow up to massive sizes. _

A kid eats a candy balloon and blows it up to a very humongous size before blowing up on his face.

_It has gotten so bad that one day, without a warning, Mr. Wonka told every single one of his workers, to go home. He announced that he was closing his chocholate factory... forever._

Willy Wonka: I am closing my cchocolate factory... forever. I'm sorry.

The gates of the chocolate factory slowly closed, and Wonka walked back inside the factory. The chimneys, which were pumping out smoke, stopped.

*end of story*

Grandpa Hector ends his story as the whole family eats the soup for dinner. Sherman however wonders if the factory really was closed forever.

Sherman: But its not closed forever. Its open right now.

Sherman's mom: Yes well, when grown ups say forever, they mean a very long time.

Grandpa George: Well to me, it feels like I've eaten nothing but cabbage soup forever.

Sherman's dad: Pop!

Grandma Josephine: The factory did close, Sherman.

Grandpa Hector: And it felt like it was closed forever, but one day, smoke started to rise from the chimneys. The factory was back in business.

Sherman: Did you get your job back?

Grandpa Hector: No. No one did.

Sherman: But there must be people working there.

Grandma Josephine: Think about it Sherman. Have you ever seen anyone going into that factory? Or coming out of it?

Sherman: No. The gates are always closed.

Grandpa Hector: Exactly.

Sherman: But then. Who is running the machines?

Sherman's mom: Nobody knows Sherman.

Sherman's dad: It certainly is a mystery.

Sherman: Hasn't someone asked Mr. Wonka?

Grandpa Hector: Nobody sees him anymore. The only thing that comes out of that place is the candy, already packed and addressed. I'd give up anything in the world just to go in one more time, and see what has become of that amazing factory.

Grandpa George: Well, you can't. No one can. Its a mystery, and it will always be a mystery. That replica ffactory of yours, Sherman is as close as we can get.

Sherman's mother then decides that its time for bed.

Sherman's mom: Come on Sherman, I think its time to go to bed

Sherman nods and starts to wish his grandparents goodnight.

Sherman: Goodnight Grandpa George.

Grandpa George: Goodnight Sherman.

Sherman: Goodnight Grandma Josephine.

Grandma Josephine: Goodnight.

Sherman: Goodnight, Grandpa Hector.

Grandpa Hector: Goodnight Sherman.

Sherman: Goodnight Grandma Georgina.

Grandma Georgina: Goodnight Sherman. Nothing is impossible.

She gives Sherman a reassuring smile, which Sherman happily returns. He then goes and climbs the stacked clutter that leads up to Sherman's room, which is an old attack with a dying lamp, a massive hole in the roof, and a drawing of the factory, and four Wonka bar wrappers taped on the old and cracked wall. He looks down on an edge of his floor which shows his family below.

Sherman: Goodnight.

Sherman's family: Goodnight Sherman.

Sherman's mother then turns off ths lights to let the others sleep. Sherman then takes off his scarf, coat and boots and turns off thd lamp. Sherman lies on his pillow, overlooking the chocolate factory before falling asleep.

_Indeed that very night, the Iimpossible had already been set in motion..._

_._

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: I'm so sorry for putting this story on a month long hiatus, but I've been extremely busy, so updates might not happen on a regular basis. But keep with me. I'll try to update the best I can.**

**Fun Fact: Freddie Highmore, the person who played Charlie in this adaptation never saw the 1971 film until after they finished the movie, claiming that he didn't want to feel inspired and wanted to do his own thing.**

**I'll try to update the best I can, please don't kill me**


	4. Chapter 4: The Worldwide Announcement

**A/N: You want a new chapter? DONE!**

**.**

**Chapter 4: The Worldwide Announcement**

The gates to the factory opened and several men in bicycles started to ride the empty streets at night. Nobody to bother them, nobody to see them. The bikes started to go in separate individual directions. Each bike stopped near a telephone pole, and placed long pieces of paper, with the mysterious people adding glue to make them stick. They continued their task throughout the night.

_The Next Day..._

Broad daylight filled the small town. People started to leave their homes, but took notice of a piece of paper on a telephone pole. Many people gathered around the pole to see the paper with the Wonka logo on top. Among the people was Sherman, who was very anxious to see what the poster said

_**Dear people of the world.**__I, Willy Wonka, have decided to allow five children to visit my factory this year. In addition, one of these children will recieve a special prize beyond anything you can ever imagine!_

News spread quickly about the ppossible special prize. A news reporter stands in front of the gates and reports the story.

News reporter: Five golden tickets have been hidden inside the ordinary wrapping paper of five regular Wonka bars. These five candy bars can be hidden in any shop, any street, any town, in any country in the world.

**Tokyo, Japan**

Japanese children wait impatiently for the glass doors of the Wonka candy shop to open. The worker behind a shelf of candy looks on the massive oncoming swarm, as she presses a button and opens the doors. The children run inside to try and become one of the lucky finders of a golden ticket. One by one, the candy shelves were empty, and every candy bar was sold in under ten minutes

**Marrakesh, Morocco**

In a Middle Easternmarketplace, a candy seller recieves an onslaught of customers wanting to purchase the branded chocolate. Some bought candy bars with Moroccan currency, some traded in chickens, cows, goats and other livestock in exchange for Wonka bars, some kids snuck under the buyers, and managed to steal a handful of candy without being detected.

**New York City, New York. United States**

A mannequin is dressed in a big dress made of Wonka bar boxes. But quickly, New Yorkers quick came into the store and took boxes of candy. This lasted at least 15 minutes before all the candy was gone, and all thar was left was a half naked mannequin without her dress.

**Back to Sherman's house**

Grandpa Hector: Wouldn't it be something Sherman, if you could open a bar of candy, and see a golden ticket inside?

Sherman: Yes, it would.

He smiled at the thought of finding a golden ticket, but frowns as he remembers that his family cannot afford even ONE piece of chocolate.

Sherman: But I only get one bar a year, for my birthday.

Sherman's mom: Well its your birthday next week.

Grandma Josephine: You have as much of a chance as any other person

Grandpa George: Boulderdash! The only ones to have a chance at finding a golden ticket are the ones thaf can afford to buy candy bars everyday, but Sherman only gets one a year. He doesn't have a chance.

Sherman goes a bit dissapointed at his grandparents' words, but Grandma Josephine reassures him with kinder words.

Grandma Josephine: Don't listen to him. Everyone has a chance Sherman.

Grandpa George: Mark my words. The kid who finds a golden ticket first will be fat, fat, FAT!

_To be Continued... _

**A/N: I know, its short. But bear with me, it will get longer next time**

**Fun fact: Helena Bonham Carter, the actress who plays Charlie's mother in the film is Tim Burton's domestic partner, or in simpler terms, his girlfriend. That's why you see her in almost all of Tim Burton's other films.**

**Stay tuned, because next time, the first and second golden tickets are found!**


	5. The First and Second Golden Tickets

**A/N: The hunt for the golden tickets is on!**

**.**

**Chapter 5: The First and Second Golden Tickets**

**.**

**Düsseldorf, Germany**

An extremely overweight German boy is being interviewed in his family's butcher shop. Why? Because he is the first lucky finder of the Golden Ticket. His name is Augustus Gloop.

Augustus: Ven I vas eating ze chocolate, I tasted something different. It vasn't chocolate, or nougat, or peanut butter, or marshmallow, or caramel, or sprinkles.

_Some time earlier..._

Augustus was eating a Wonka bar, normally as always, to him at least. But after the first bite, he was tasting something different. He then pulled out a piece of reflective gold foil paper. He then looks down and sees that he's bitten into the golden ticket.

_Now..._

Augustus: That's ven I found ze golden ticket.

German reporter: Augustus, how exactly did you celebrate?

Augustus: I eat more candy!

He then pulls out a new Wonka bar from his back pocket and starts eating it. His father, from behind the counter, grinding up meat was proud of his son and smiles at him, while his mother stands beside Augustus, with a look of content.

Augustus' mom: Ve knew Augustus vould find ze golden ticket. He eats so many candy bars, that it vas impossible for him NOT to find it.

She then holds up Augustus' hand to show the world the first golden ticket.

_Meanwhile..._

Sherman and his family recently got the news that Augustus has found the first ticket on their terrible TV with poor reception.

Grandpa George: Told ya he would be chubby!

Grandma Josephine: What a repulsive boy!

Sherman: So this means that there's only four left?

Grandpa Hector: Now that they've found one ticket, things will surely get out of hand.

Grandma Georgina responds with a nod, even though she has no clue on what's happening.

_Some time later... again..._

**Buckinghamshire, England**

The second golden ticket has been found, this time by a rich British girl. She is also interviewed by reporters. Her name is...

Reporter: Veruca, can you spell that out?

Girl: Its Veruca. V-E-R-U-C-A. Veruca Salt.

Reporter: And how did you find this golden ticket?

Veruca's dad: I can answer this question. Veruca wanted a golden ticket so bad, and I hated to see my little girl upset. I'm in the nut business, you see. So one day, I told my employees...

_Another flashback_...

Mr. Salt was walking to his podium and announces to his employees.

Mr. Salt: Good morning ladies. Today you will temporarily stop shelling the nuts, and start shelling these candy bars instead.

The conveyor belt starts moving and brings down boxes of candy. The workers start unwrapping the chocolate.

_Days have passed, but there was no sign of the golden ticket, and my little girl was getting upset._

Veruca: Where is my golden ticket? I want my golden ticket!

Veruca's dad looks at her with worry, while her mom just keeps staring and drinks her martini.

_Then finally... I found one..._

One of the workers was on routine, unwrapping candy bars like the others, until she unwrapped one candy bar, and pulled out a golden ticket. She stares at the ticket for a few seconds.

Worker: *in her thoughts* I don't have to give them this ticket. I'll just give it to my son. He'll be so happy.

She then looks to put it in her pocket, but is quickly caught by Mr. Salt, who takes the ticket away easily.

Veruca then goes to his mother and father, who present her with the golden ticket. She looks at it with a smile, before turning back to her parents with a calm face.

Veruca: Daddy, I want another pony.

_Now... again..._

The Peabody's look at the TV to see Veruca Salt showing off her ticket. They all look at the girl, and automatically think she's worse than Augustus.

Grandpa George: She's just as worse as worse as the fat one!

Grandma Josephine: Horrible.

Sherman: I don't think that was very fair.

Grandpa Hector: Don't worry Sherman. That man spoils her girl rotten. And no good will come if you spoil a child.

**_To be Continued..._**

**A/N: I've decided to have the first two tickets be found in one chapter. That's how I roll. This will also happen to the third and fourth tickets.**

**Fun fact: Danny Elfman, the composer of the score to Mr. Peabody and Sherman is also the composer to the score of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. **

**Stay tuned for the next update. Sherman opens his gift!**


	6. Chapter 6: An Early Birthday Present

**A/N: Sorry for the long six month delay. I was super busy at school as well as other fanfics. But I have returned... for this... anyways, I've decided to continue this too, I can't leave it out unfinished. So let's start back up from where we left off...**

**Chapter 6: An Early Birthday Present**

Just as Sherman and Grandpa Hector were talking about Veruca Salt "finding" the second Golden Ticket, Sherman's mother and father come into the tiny shacky house from the freezing cold snow. His mom seems to be hiding something behind her back.

Sherman's dad: Sherman, your mum and I have decided that you should open your birthday present... tonight.

Sherman: Really?

They nod and walk towards Sherman. His dad turns off the TV while his mom gave him the gift.

Sherman's mom: Here you go!

Sherman takes the small, rectangular gift, which is wrapped in old newspaper. He unravels the newspaper to show a Wonka "Whipple Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight" bar. Out of all the flavors Wonka released over the years, this one was his particular favorite.

Sherman: I should wait until morning.

Grandpa George: Like Hell!

Sherman's dad: Pop!

Grandpa Hector: All together, we're all 387 years old. We don't wait.

Sherman: Well... okay...

He slowly slips the paper label off of the aluminum foil wrapped candy bar.

Sherman's mom: Now Sherman, you mustn't feel disappointed... if you know... you don't get the ticket...

Sherman's dad: Whatever happens, you'll still have the candy.

Sherman nods as he knows that they're right, but he still hopes for a golden ticket. Sherman starts to unravel the foil from underneath. One fold after another as his family watches with anticipation. Sherman unfolds all the folds to the foil and with a hopeful imagination, he removes the shiny metallic paper, only to see that the candy bar has no golden ticket, much to the disappointment of the family, especially Sherman.

Grandpa Hector: Oh well, that's that.

Sherman: We'll share it.

Grandpa Hector: Oh no Sherman. It's your birthday present. Don't split it up for us.

Sherman: Its my candy bar and I can do whatever I want with it.

With that said, he starts breaking the chocolate bar and hands a piece to his mom

Sherman's mom: Thank you Sherman.

He hands a piece to his dad neck.

Sherman's dad: Thank you.

He then splits the candy into more tiny pieces and hands one to each of his grandparents. Once they all have a piece of chocolate, the Peabody family starts to eat their piece, slowly as they want to savor the flavor, and make it last. Except for Grandpa Hector. Due to him being g a dog, he cannot eat chocolate, otherwise he could die. He does however sniff the confectionery as the rich, decadent scent was more than enough for the elderly beagle to satisfy his needs.

**_To be Continued..._**

**A/N: Hmm, not the best way to come back as its too short but hey, it's back. Stay tuned for more.**


	7. The Third and Fourth Golden Tickets

**Previously on Sherman and the Chocolate Factory...**

**Sherman's parents surprise Sherman with an early birthday present right after news broke out about the second Golden Ticket being found was circulating. Sherman unwraps the gift to see that it's a Wonka Bar, which means Sherman has an opportunity to claim a Golden Ticket. However, there was only chocolate, saddening poor little Sherman. But he keeps a positive attitude as he breaks his chocolate bar and hands a piece to each person on his family.**

**Chapter 7. The Third and Fourth Golden Tickets**

Walking down the street, a man in a black coat and hat tosses a newspaper article into the trash after reading it. Sherman walks down the same sidewalk and pulls out the newspaper and reads the headline. The third Golden Ticket was found. He rushes home where Sherman's mom was chopping up cabbages for another cabbage stew, while his dad reads a book he found in the streets while his grandparents still lay on their broken bed. Grandpa Hector, eager to see the result, asks the boy for the paper.

Grandpa Hector: Okay, let's see who found it.

He hands the paper to his elderly beagle grandfather, who then hands it to his human father in which he reads the headline out loud.

Sherman's dad: The third ticket was found by a Miss Violet Beauregarde.

Atlanta, Georgia-United States

Two hours ago...

A blonde, short haired girl wearing a karate outfit with a black belt, presumably the one named Violet Beauregarde faces two karate instructors holding slabs of wood, which she breaks both of them. She then punches one of the instructors in his stomach then uppercuts his face. She then kicks the other instructor in his unmentionables, then she kicks him straight into the face as he kneels, knocking him off his feet. Violet then chews the gum she had in her mouth the whole time and walks away.

Now...

Cameras flash inside the Beauregarde living room where Violet, now wearing a pink tracksuit with white stripes and a white shirt with pink stars underneath, holds the third Golden Ticket in her hands while her mother, who is also wearing the same pink tracksuit as her daughter, but instead of stars on her white shirt, her shirt contains pink flowers. They are also surrounded by a huge amount of 1st place trophies from many athletic competitions.

Violet's mom: These are just SOME of the 476 trophies and medals that my Violet has won over the years.

Violet: I'm a gum chewer, mostly. But when I heard about these golden ticket things, I laid off the gum for a while and switched to candy bars

Violet's mom: She's just a driven young woman. Honestly, I don't know where she gets this winning ambition

Violet looks back at one of her trophies that looks like a pair of teeth holding a pink gumball in between.

Violet: As you can see, I'm the Junior Gum Chewing World Champion. This piece of gum I'm chewing right now, I've been chewing for three months straight. That's a world record.

Violet's mom: Probably she gets this ambition from me because I have my sets of accomplishments and awards, mostly on batons.

Violet: I also hear that one kid will receive a special prize who's better than all the rest. Honestly, I don't care who already found the first two, and I definitely don't care who finds the last two. The person taking home that prize will be me!

Violet's mom: Tell them why dear.

* * *

Violet: *on TV* _because I_ _am a c__hampion. Which makes me the best of the best_

The Peabody family watch the live interview on their old TV and just like Augustus Gloop and Veruca Salt, the elderly members are highly negative on Violet.

Grandma Josephine: What a beastly girl.

Grandma Georgina: Despicable.

Grandpa George: Do you even know who were talking about?

...

...

Grandma Georgina: Dragonflies?

Sherman's mother smiles a bit as the elderly woman once again succumbs to confusion. Suddenly the entire family pays attention to the TV once again as attention to Violet now fades away.

TV: _Breaking News: This just in, the Fourth Golden Ticket has been found! By a boy named Mike Teevee._

* * *

Denver, Colorado-United States

Inside his tiny home in the suburbs of Denver, Mike Teevee does not seem to care about the many local, national, and international TV outlets and cameras flashing at him with everyone wanting an interview with the 11 year old boy, who is all focused on playing Call of Duty: Advanced Warefare.

Mike: All you had to do was check the manufacturer dates, offset by weather, and find the store they've been shipped to. It was so easy, a brain damaged retard could figure it out.

Mike's parents who stand beside him just don't seem to understand what he just said, especially his father who seems to be the typical old-fashioned type of father.

Mike's dad: Sometimes you just don't understand what he's saying. You know, kids these days with new technology and such...

Mike: DIE! DIE! DIE!

Mike's dad: they just don't seem to be kids anymore.

Mike finishes the level and hits pause just to finish the interview so they can all get out of his house so he can keep playing.

Mike: In the end, I only had to buy ONE candy bar.

Reporter: And how did it taste?

Mike: I don't know. I hate chocolate.

* * *

Grandpa George, watching back home seems to claim that this kid is the worst of the four winners.

Grandpa George: WELL IT'S A GOOD THING YOU'RE GOING TO A CHOCOLATE FACTORY! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BAS...!

Before his sudden profanity outburst hits the room, Sherman's dad covers his hears so that he cannot hear the words being said, and he's not ready to hear them. Grandpa George rants on for nearly a minute before calming down. Sherman's dad then uncovers his son's ears.

TV:_The question is, who will be the finder of the final Gold..._

Sherman switches the TV off as now the chances of finding a golden ticket narrowed down to just one more ticket in the entire world.

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. But don't worry. This fanfic is back on. I plan to update this story every Wednesday. Check my update schedule for more information. **

**Fun Fact: If you think about it, Max Charles who plays Sherman and Young Freddy Highmore who played Charlie in the movie sound alike. The only difference is that Highmore has a British accent, while Charles doesn't. **

**Stay tunes next week for the next part in Sherman and the Chocolate Factory**


	8. Chapter 8: One Last Chance

**Previously on Sherman and the Chocolate Factory...**

**The world witnessed the possible as the third Golden Ticket was found by Violet Beauregarde, a competitive girl with an arrogant winning attitude. Not only that, but minutes later, a Bly name Mike Teevee tracked down the fourth Golden Ticket by using his computer skills to hack into the system and find the codes that pinpoint the ticket. Now, Sherman's chances at finding a Golden Ticket are extremely rare as there's only ONE ticket left on the entire world.**

**Chapter 8: One Last Chance**

After turning off the TV, Sherman looks at his mother who was cooking another cabbage soup for dinner. She only gives a calming smile as she cooks the stew. He then looks at his father reading the newspaper, which confuses the boy with scuffed, scratched, and bent glasses. Shouldn't he be at work at this time of the day?

Sherman: Hey dad?

Sherman's dad: Yes Sherman?

Sherman: Why aren't you at work today?

Both Mr. and Mrs. Peabody looked at Sherman with a worried look on each of their faces, as if they know something that he doesn't.

Sherman's dad: Oh... uh... well... the toothpaste factory decided to give me some time off.

Sherman: Like summer vacation?

Sherman's dad: Sure. Something like that.

He smiles a sort of forced smile at his son who doesn't notice it's being forced, because he doesn't know what happened to him last night.

_Unfortunately, it wasn't a vacation at all._

* * *

**_Last night..._**

Sherman's father was working on placing caps on toothpaste tubes like he's supposed to do. Sure it's a hard and horrible job, but he need a to make money for his family one way or another. But while he was working, a few technicians came in with a giant glass box with a red arm like machine.

_Due to the Golden Ticket promotion, which caused the rise of chocolate sales, led to the rise of cavities in children's teeth, which in turn led to a rise in toothpaste sales. _

Sherman's father and a few other workers were staring at the machine with a look of fear as the technicians installed the arm machine into the conveyor belt. The machine activates and starts placing caps onto toothpaste tubes, which was much more easier and faster than a whole group of employees doing it.

_With extra money, the toothpaste company decided to modernize the factory, eliminating Mr. Peabody's job._

A man in a black suit, presumably Mr. Peabody's now former boss walks up to him and hands him a pink slip with the words "NOTICE OF TERMINATION" in big black bold letters. Sherman's father looks at the slip and worries, not just for him, but for his elderly parents, his dear wife, but most importantly, he worries for his poor son, Sherman.

* * *

Sherman's mom hands a few ragged clothes out to dry in the cold, windy yard as her husband exits the shack with his arms crossed.

Sherman's dad: I'm barely making ends meet before, now we're gonna be in heaps of financial failure.

Sherman's mom: Oh don't worry, you'll get another job. Until then, I'll just... make soup on some days

Unbeknownst to them, Sherman watches and listens their whole conversation from his room through a giant hole on the roof, fully understanding his father's troubled situation.

Sherman's dad: But I only have skills involving machinery, but there's no jobs out there that need those skills.

Sherman's mom: Don't worry honey, our luck will change. I just know it.

She then wraps her arms around his chest and kisses him on his cheek. Sherman only looks on knowing that times will be tougher from here on out.

?: Psst! Sherman!

A whispering voice catches Sherman's attention as he turns around to see Grandpa Hector wide awake while the other grandparents snooze away.

Grandpa Hector: Come here dear boy.

Sherman walks down the ladder and towards his canine grandfather. He pulls out his wallet and unfolds it.

Grandpa Hector: This is from my secret stash.

He pulls out a rare silver dollar coin and shows it to Sherman.

Grandpa Hector: We're gonna have one more go in trying to find the last ticket.

Sherman: Are you sure you want to spend your money on it?

Grandpa Hector: Of course I'm sure. Here.

He hands the silver dollar to Sherman which he willingly takes.

Grandpa: Run down to the nearest candy store and find the first Wonka Bar you see. Buy it, then come back here, and we'll open it together.

Sherman nods and puts the silver dollar in his pocket. He then goes to get his coat and walks out the door.

Grandpa Hector: Such a good boy... such... a good... boy...

Grandpa Hector: Such a good boy... such... a good... boy...

He then droops his eyes and starts to snore as the elderly dog falls asleep... until a whispering voice interrupts the nap.

Sherman: Grandpa!

Grandpa Hector quickly wakes up as he feels like he slept for ten hours, but in reality, it was only five minutes.

Sherman: You fell asleep.

Grandpa Hector: Do you have it?

Sherman shoes him the Wonka Bar, still unopened.

Grandpa Hector: which side should we open?

Sherman: both ends, tear it quick like a bandaid.

Both take each of the Chocolate bar's ends and close their eyes in which the pull. They pull for a decent ten seconds before ripping of paper, then ripping of foil. They both look at the unwrapped candy bar, but sadly, no Golden Ticket. The chances are even more limited as Sherman may have used up his only chance at finding the final ticket.

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Poor Sherman, he didn't find the Golden Ticket. That may have been his only chance to get one. **

**Fun Fact: The Wonka Bar was originally a fictitious candy that the real life Wonka Candy Company never made until Roald Dahl released his book 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" and the release of the 1971 "Willy Wonka" film. Since then, Wonka officially made Wonka bars for real and even re-released some for promotion for the 2005 film. The Wonka Bar was officially discontinued in 2010.**

**Who will find the last ticket. Find out next Wednesday! **


	9. The Fifth and Final Ticket

**Previously on Sherman and the Chocolate Factory...**

**Sherman's father recently lost his job due to growing toothpaste sales and the toothpaste factory's modernization. Sherman discovers this and realizes things will be tighter and harder from here on out. Grandpa Hector then gives Sherman his last silver dollar and tells Sherman to buy a Wonka Bar to have another chance at finding the last ticket. Sherman complies, but when he opens the candy, there was no Golden ticket inside.**

**Chapter 9: The Fifth and Final Ticket**

_One week later..._

Sherman looks on at the humongous factory in front of him in a dark, gray, and snowy day. He listens to the quiet noise before two men walking their dogs walk past Sherman having a conversation.

Man: Did you hear that a kid in Russia found the last Golden Ticket?

Man 2: Yes, it was in the paper yesterday.

They chuckle and walk on. Sherman only looks down as now his chances at finding a Golden Ticket have completely vanished. He sighs and starts to walk home. The walk was silent and cold. He keeps looking down as he walks home until he sees something.

It was sticking out of a small pile of snow. A piece of paper, flapping from the winds. Sherman reaches for the slip and reveals to be a crisp ten dollar bill. Sherman was highly surprised that nobody noticed the money near the sidewalk. Ten dollars was more than enough to feed his family for a whole week. He was then starting to get hungry, so he decides to buy a Wonka Bar to eat. They were affordable, and could leave some of the money for the rest of the family. Also, he enjoys the taste. So he walks into a nearby corner store where several people were either shopping for groceries or reading the newspaper. Sherman walks up to the cashier and points the dollar bill towards him.

Sherman: One Wonka Whipple Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight bar please.

The cashier smiles and takes the money, where he hands him back his change. He the gives the boy the Wonka Bar he requested. A woman nearby puts her paper down with the headline in bold black letters.

**"FIFTH TICKET FAKE! STILL ONE MORE TICKET OUT THERE!"**

Apparently, the story of a Russian Kid finding the last ticket was a hoax, which angered some people by his sick joke.

Woman: The nerve of some people...

Cashier: I know, forging a ticket? Come on gimme a break.

Sherman tears into his candy bar, expecting to have chocolate inside. But what he saw was foily, shiny, and golden. He pulls out the mysterious slip with the words **"GOLDEN TICKET"** in bold letters was shown. Sherman gasps at the sight of the final Golden Ticket, the real Golden Ticket. The cashier also notices and gasps at the sight.

Cashier: It's a Golden Ticket!

Customers around the store stopped what they were doing once they heard the cashier's words. The all come up front to see the Ticket held in the little boy's hands.

Cashier: You found Wonka's last Golden Ticket! In my shop too!

Soon, the shoppers crowded Sherman in attempts to buy it off his hands.

Man: listen, I'll buy it from you. I'll give you fifty dollars. And a new bicycle...

Woman: Are you crazy?! I'd give him $500! Would you like to sell me that ticket for $500, young man?

Angered by this newly formed pestering, the cashier ends this nonsense.

Cashier: That's enough! Leave the boy alone!

The customers were obviously annoyed, but complied nonetheless.

Cashier: Listen, don't let anyone have this ticket. Take it straight home! You understand?

Sherman: Yes! Thank you!

Sherman then runs out the store with a bright and wide smile as he runs home. Once he reached the shack, he sees his parents digging through their small "garden".

Sherman: Mom! Dad! I found it!

He then runs into the house near his grandparents' bed.

Sherman: The last Golden Ticket! It's mine!

Sherman's parents come inside confused over why Sherman was extremely happy. Sherman then hands his ticket to Grandpa Hector where the dog adjusts his glasses for a better look. Once his vision clears up. He reads the ticket and smiles wide.

Grandpa Hector: Yippee!

He jumps out of his bed where he starts skipping around. He then hands back the ticket to Sherman.

Grandpa Hector: There's some words in the back. Read them.

Sherman: _Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this Golden Ticket from Mr. Willy Wonka. I shake you warmly by the hand. But for now, I hereby invite you to come to my factory to be my guest for one whole day..._

The other Golden Ticket finders then start reading their portions of the full ticket.

Violet Beauregarde: _I, Willy Wonka will conduct __you around the factory myself, to see all that it has to offer..._

Augustus Gloop: _Aftervards, ven it is time to leave, you vill be escorted out of the factory to a possession of large trucks. Each one filled with all the Chocolate you could ever eat!... _

Veruca Salt: _And remember. One of you will receive a prize beyond your wildest imagination. Now, here are your instructions..._

Mike Teevee: _On the 1st of February, you must come to the factory gated at 10:00am, sharp. You are allowed to bring one member of your family to supervise you. Until then, Willy Wonka._

Sherman's mom: 1st of February... that's tomorrow!

Grandpa Hector: Then there's not a moment to lose Sherman. Brush your teeth, scrub your face, wash your hands, comb your hair, blow your nose...!

Grandpa George: And get that mud off your pants!

Sherman's mom: Now let's hold on a minute. First things first... who is going with Sherman to the factory?

Grandpa Hector quickly responded to her question.

Grandpa Hector: I will. I'll take him. Just leave him to me.

Sherman's mom: What about you honey? Don't you want to go?

Sherman's dad: Well... Grandpa Hector does know more about the factory than we do, so it's okay for him to go... that is if he's well enough.

Grandpa Hector: Yippee!

He starts skipping with his elderly back paws as he faces Sherman with a wide smile. But the boy didn't smile. He had a serious look on his face.

Sherman: No. We're not going.

The dog's smile quickly fades into a frown.

Sherman: a woman in the store offered me $500 for the ticket. I'm sure someone will offer a lot more. We need the money more than we need the chocolate.

Grandpa Hector sits back down with a sad look on his face, but Sherman was going to stand by his decision.

Grandpa George: Young man, come here.

The red haired boy does what he's told and approaches his other grandfather.

Grandpa George: There's plenty of money out there. They print more everyday. But this ticket? There only five of them in the whole world. And there's all that there ever will be. Only a knucklehead would give this up for something as common as money. Are you a knucklehead?

Sherman: No sir.

Grandpa George: Then get that mud off your pants! You have a factory to go to!

Sherman smiles wide as he's now reassured himself to keep the ticket and go on an experience of a lifetime.

**_To be Continued..._**

**A/N: Sherman finally has a Golden Ticket! Yay! He's one of the lucky five finders of the tickets, and how proud he must feel.**

**I know I made Mr. Peabody a bit out of character, but he's not the intelligent prodigy we know he is, he's an elderly, poor grandfather to Sherman, so his personality differs from the original.**

**Fun Fact: The Willy Wonka Candy Company started in 1971 originally as a promotional business for the 1971 film, but has stayed in business with many delicious candies like SweetTarts, Nerds, Everlasting Gobstoppers, Laffy Taffy, and SweetTarts Soft and Chewy Ropes.**

**My friend, Shinigamilover2 made a theory about this story. What if Sherman's father was actually still Sherman, just a lot older. This makes the Sherman in this story a Sherman Jr. An interesting theory even though I never thought that way since Sherman's parents are minor characters in the story. But it is cool, right?**

**Sorry for the delay. I know I was supposed to update today, but work prevented me to do so. I promise next Wednesday will be more more faster.**


	10. Chapter 10: Introducing Willy Wonka

**Previously on Sherman and the Chocolate Factory...**

**After news broke out about the fifth ticket being found, Sherman gets crestfallen, having failed to find the last ticket. He finds a $10 bill and goes to spend his newfound money on a Wonka Bar. Shortly thereafter, the recent news of the final ticket were proven to be false as it was all a hoax to fool the world. But once Sherman opens his Wonka bar, he finds the last Golden Ticket inside, and for real. Despite tempting offers for the ticket, Sherman runs home to show his family the ticket, with Grandpa Hector being the most excited. The five ticket finders read their instructions for the following day, but Sherman refuses as he wants to sell the ticket off to feed his family, saddening his grandfather in the process. But Grandpa George reassures his that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity he cannot let go of. With his mind convinced, he smiles as he awaits the following day.**

**Chapter 10: Introducing Willy Wonka**

The big day has finally arrived as the lucky winners and their families face the gray gates of the Wonka chocolate factory. Not only that but a swarm of TV, Radio, and other media outlets gather behind them snapping pictures and recording video footage.

Augustus, wearing a red and white striped shirt and navy blue shorts, brings his mother along wearing full makeup, and large blouse with a mix of colors for the day. Veruca, wearing a light pink blouse with a cream color fur and leather jacket, brings her father, who wears a full business suit and tie. Violet brings her equally athletic, and ambitious mother, who both wear matching sky blue tracksuits with gold colored jackets. Mike wears a red long sleeved shirt under a black short sleeved shirt with a large design of a skull and pair of black jeans brings his father along wearing a plain blue and white striped polo shirt, and khakis with a tan colored jacket over his upper body.

Finally Sherman wears his raggedy old black pants and a yellow plaid button up shirt hidden by his old patterned sweater. As promised, he brings Grandpa Hector, who wears an old gray wool jacket over his old and worn black plaid suit with a gray hat ti match his outer jacket. He also still has his raggedy old bowtie, but cleaned it the best he can. They both look behind to see Sherman's parents among the crowd. His dad smile and waves at them while Sherman's mom blows them each a kiss for good luck and to have fun.

The other winners look at the other kids and sense competition amongst them. They all face their last minute words.

Veruca: Daddy, I want to go in!

Mr. Salt: It's only 9:59 dear.

Veruca: Well make time go faster!

* * *

Sherman: Do you think Mr. Wonka will recognize you?

Grandpa Hector: Hard to believe. It's been ages since the last time we met.

* * *

Augustus and Mrs. Gloop do not say a word as the fat Germany boy munches on his Wonka bar.

* * *

Ms. Beauregarde: Eyes on the prize Violet. Eyes on the prize.

Violet: Yes mother.

* * *

Mike and Mr. Teevee also stay silent as Mike plays a violent game on his PSVita.

Then, it was 10:00am sharp. The gates opens with a large clunk, and creaked open. Everyone watched with anticipation as the doors slowly swung open. The PA system activates to let out a calm yet stern voice.

PA system: Please enter...

All ten visitors make their way inside the now open gates. Once they walks inside the property, they reformed the straight line they had a few seconds earlier.

PA system: Come forward...

They all start to walk to the official factory entrance at the same time without one being faster or slower than another.

PA system: Close the gates...

Once they were far away from the gates, they start to swing back towards their original position. Slowly and slowly, they close, official separating the Golden Ticket finders from the rest of the world.

PA system: Dear visitors, it is with great pleasure that I welcome you to my humble factory.

They all reach the concrete steps leading to three metal doors which have been worn with time.

PA system: And who am I? Well...

The doors suddenly open as a larger door to reveal a velvet red curtain with the iconic Wonka "W" logo. They unfold to reveal a stage decorated with brightly colored candies. Not only that, some animatronic dolls start waving their arms, shaking their heads, and moving their lips as the dolls "sang" a song.

_MENU_

_Random Page_

_Popular pages_

_Community_

_"" style="box-sizing: border-box; max-width: 100%; border: 0px; vertical-align: bottom;"_

_CHARLIE AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY WIKIWONKA'S WELCOME SONG_

_TABLE OF CONTENTS_

_Wonka's Welcome Song is the song used byWilly Wonka to greet his guests at hischocolate factory. The song is characterized by its catchy melody and high-pitched, somewhat-annoying singing._

_2005 film_

_When the five children and their guardians finally arrive to Wonka's chocolate factory, they are not greeted by Mr. Wonka, but by a display of puppets resembling small children, dancing around and singing Wonka's Welcome Song. After the song is over, a chair pops up from the floor in the rear, but it is empty. A huge amount of fireworks is lit off, setting some of the puppets on fire. The show proceeds to melt down, and many close-ups are shown of the melting puppets. Mr. Wonka appears next to the guests, clappig and praising the show for the finale. After they leave the entrance, Oompa Loompas take the damaged puppets and put them in the Puppet Hospital and Burn Centre._

_Lyrics_

_Willy Wonka,_

_Willy Wonka,_

_The amazing chocolatier._

_Willy Wonka,_

_Willy Wonka,_

_Everybody give a cheer!_

_He's modest, clever, and so smart,_

_He barely can restrain it._

_With so much generosity,_

_There is no way to contain it!_

_To contain it!_

_To contain, to contain, to contain!_

The song was too high pitched and annoying to listen to, but they didn't nothing since this is their first time seeing something like this. Although Augustus and Mrs. Gloop do seem to enjoy the show.

_ Willy Wonka,_

_Willy Wonka,_

_He's the one that you're about to meet._

_Willy Wonka,_

_Willy Wonka,_

_He's a genius who just can't be beat._

_The magician and the chocolate wiz,_

_The best darn guy who ever lived,_

in the middle of the stage, a red throne like chair rises, but no one seems to be sitting on it.

_Willy Wonka, here he is!_

Pyrotechnics then shoot out from the stage. It seems nice and innocent, until fire starts to erupt from the stage and burn the plastic and wax dolls. Every single doll was burned minorly, or severely. One doll had his face melted and his eyeballs pop from their sockets.

Suddenly they all heard clapping and giggling as at the very end of the human line was a man with pale white skin, a bowl hair cut with semi long hair, a red top hat and jacket and buldgy sunglasses.

Man: Yay! Wasn't that fantastic? I was really getting worried because it was getting shaky in the middle, but that finale... wow!

The man walks up the steps and faces the small crowd with a smile.

Violet: Who are you?

Grandpa Hector only smiles wide as he recognizes the man.

Grandpa Hector: He's Willy Wonka!

Sherman: Really?

The smile on Willy Wonka's face starts to shake and twitch as he tries to figure out what to say. Everyone looks at him with a hint of confusion.

Willy Wonka: G-good morning starshine. The Earth says... hello

They all look at him confusingly more than ever. Realizing he had an alternate approach, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a set of cards in which he reads out loud.

Willy Wonka: Dear guests. Greetings. Welcome to the factory. I shake you warmly by the hand.

He extends his hand towards then expecting a simple handshake, but wasn't offered one so he retracts his hand back.

Willy Wonka: My name is Willy Wonka.

Veruca: Then shouldn't you be up there?

Willy Wonka: Well then I wouldn't watch the show from up here, now would I, little girl?

Wonka puts his cards back, once Grandpa Hector walks up and speaks up.

Grandpa Hector: Mr. Wonka? I don't know if you remember me, but I used to work here in the factory.

Willy Wonka then frowned remembering why he closed the factory in the first place.

Willy Wonka: We're you one of those despicable spies who everyday tried to steal my life's work and Dell it to those parasitic copycat candy making cats?!

Grandpa Hector: No sir.

Willy Wonka then smiles.

Willy Wonka: Then wonderful. Welcome back. Let's get a move on kids.

He then walks towards the firey remains of the stage into another door.

Augustus: Don't you vant to know our names?

Willy Wonka: Can't imagine how it would matter. Come quickly, there's far too much to see.

Once the walked in, the outer doors start to slide back into their original spots, recreating the illusion that the one big door has three normal doors, as it closes.

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Well it took ten chapters and almost a year, but Willy Wonka finally makes his appearance. But that welcome was far too creepy. I mean it looks like a horror movie for crying out loud. I guess that's what you should expect when Tim Burton directed this adaptation.**

**Anywas, the Golden Ticket hint is officially over. No more craze, no more sales, but still five possible winners of Wonka's ultimate prize. Who will take it? The answer will be revealed in due time.**

**Fun fact: The author of the 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" Roald Dahl, was heavily disappointed in the original 1971 film as he believed it wasn't the same story he made, and that it had too much focus on Willy Wonka rather than Charlie. I wonder what he would think of this adaptation if he was alive to see it?**

**I would like to apologize to all the readers about the one-day update delay. I recently started working so I will be busier than normal, but I will try to keep updating this and other stories in a scheduled pace the best I can. **


	11. Chapter 11: Awkward Introductions

**Previously on Sherman and the Chocolate Factory...**

**The five children and the family member of their choosing arrive at the Wonka chocolate factory with the feeling of anticipation on all of their minds... well maybe not for Mike Teevee. Once they pass through the gates, they are greeted by an innocent looking, yet still a bit creepy, puppet show performance, welcoming them all to the factory. However, something malfunctions and burns the dolls, making some of them burn to a crisp or melt the wax off entirely. All were creeped out except for Willy Wonka who miraculously appears next to them. He then tries to welcome them to the factory but seems to not find the words, and relies on his cards instead. After that, he let's the guests in.**

**Chapter 11: Awkward Introductions**

Willy Wonka: Just drop your coats anywhere.

Willy Wonka leads them to a long gray hallway with a red carpet going down to the end of the hallway. He takes off his coat and plops it to the floor with everyone else following suit as their hidden clothing is now revealed. The atmosphere in the hallway is also compliment with a warm and toasty temperature.

Mr. Teevee: Mr. Wonka, it sure is warm in here.

Willy Wonka: What?! Oh yeah! I have to keep it warm in here because my workers are used to an extremely warm climate. They can't stand the cold.

Sherman: Who are the workers?

Willy Wonka: All in good time dear child. Now, shall we?

They all start walking down the corridor normally and in a group. But they halt again as Violet surprises Willy Wonka with a hug, spooking the chocolatier as well.

Violet: Mr. Wonka, I'm Violet Beauregarde

She then chews her gum loudly which irritated Willy Wonka.

Willy Wonka: Oh... I don't care.

Violet: Well you should care because I'm the one who will win the special prize in the end.

Willy Wonka: Well you do seem to be confident, and confidence is key.

Violet smiles at the sorta compliment as they start walking again only for Veruca to stop, also spooking Wonka.

Veruca: I'm Veruca Salt. It's very nice to meet you.

Willy Wonka: I always thought a veruca was a type of wart that got stuck to the bottom of your foot.

He giggles at his little joke and steps a foot forward only for Augustus to stand in the way munching on yet another chocolate bar.

Augustus: I'm Augustus Gloop. I love your chocolate!

Willy Wonka:... I can see that. So do I. I didn't expect that we had someone in common.

He starts to walk again only to turn around to face Mike with a smile

Willy Wonka: You. You're Mike Teevee. The little devil that cracked the code.

He then faces Sherman with the same smile.

Willy Wonka: And you. Sherman Peabody. You're just lucky to be here. Aren't you? And you must all be their... their...

He seems to be struggling to say, a word involving the parents of the children.

Mr. Salt: Parents?

Willy Wonka: Yeah! Mom's and dad's... dad?... papa?...

Everyone was confused once again at Willy Wonka, this time for his unexpected blurting of words. Finally he snaps back into reality.

Willy Wonka: O-okay then. Let's move along...

He then starts walking again. This time, no one was interrupting him. Everyone followed Wonka down the hallway. Augustus showed Sherman his chocolate bar.

Augustus: Vould you like some chocolate?

Sherman: Sure...

Augustus: Then you should have vrought some!

He then eats a chunk of the candy while Sherman frowns on how rude Augustus was to him.

Meanwhile, Veruca and Violet walk side by side next to each other with the former smiling at Violet.

Veruca: Let's be friends!

Violet returns the same smile.

Violet: Best friends!

They then lock their arms together as the smiled fade away into frowns as the walls start to get smaller and smaller with every step.

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: Well That was even more awkward than the Puppet show from earlier. Oh well at least they're all now inside. Let's see how it plays out.**

**Fun Fact: In October, later this year will officially mark the 10 year anniversary of the film's release (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) I feel soo old. **

**Sorry for the incredibly short chapter. The next one should be longer. I promise. **


	12. Chapter 12: The Chocolate Room

**Previously on Sherman and the Chocolate Factory...**

**Willy Wonka guides the ten guests into a spacious hallway with a red carpet leading down to a door in the end. As he tries to make his way forward, Veruca, Violet, and Augustus interrupt him and introduce themselves. While he turns to see Sherman and Mike and automatically recognizes them. Finally, with the introductions cast aside, he makes his way towards the door with the walls closing in on them with every step.**

**Chapter 12: The Chocolate Room**

The group follows Willy Wonka toward the end of the hallway all crouching down due to the hallway shrinking down to size.

Willy Wonka: We're about to enter the chocolate room which is the most important room in the entire factory. After all it is a chocolate factory.

Mike: Then why is the door so small?

Willy Wonka: Well that's to keep all the great big chocolatey flavor inside.

He nervously giggles as he inserts a key into the keyhole and unlocks the door. The kids all look in utter disbelief, while the adults look on in confusion. Willy Wonka then plays a hand on the wall and pushes forward, swinging the doors and the wall apart from each other.

Past the secret door was a ginormous room with bright lime green grass, colorful mushroom shaped trees and plants and a brown waterfall gushing out a goopy, dark brown liquid, which leads into a river. All the guests were astonished to see this beautiful scenery.

Willy Wonka: now do be careful my dear children. Don't lose your heads. Don't get overexcited. Just keep calm.

But one person wasn't calm. It was Augustus. His breath was taken away as he sniffs the air which was decorated with the familiar and lovely smell of chocolate. He drops his Wonka bar as he looks on.

Sherman: It's beautiful!

Willy Wonka: What? Oh! Oh yeah its very beautiful.

He once again leads the group on as he gives a tour of the room. Without looking, Augustus steps on his candy bar and walks away.

Willy Wonka: Every single drop of the river is hot melted chocolate of the finest quality. And the waterfall is most important in this process. It mixes the chocolate and churns it up. Makes it light and frothy. By the way. No other chocolate factory in the world mixes their chocolate by waterfall. And that dear children is a fact you can take straight to the bank.

A hovering saucer flies over them with clear plastic pipes on the bottom. Willy Wonka shows them off to the others.

Willy Wonka: People, those machines there suck up the chocolate and carry it away. All over the factory. About hundreds of gallons per hour. Yeah.

He then shows a hand to his grass.

Willy Wonka: Do you like my meadow? Try some of my grass. Please have a blade. Please do. It's so delectable and so gosh darn good.

Sherman: You can eat the grass?

Willy Wonka: Well of course you can. Everything in this room is edible. Even me. I'm edible. But that is called 'cannibalism' dear children, and is in fact frowned upon in most societies. Now go on. Enjoy.

Being the huge candy lover (pun intended) that he is, Augustus scurries down the whole meadow like a prancing cat. While everyone else separates and goes on their separate paths to enjoy the delicious marvels of the whole room. But Mr. Salt stays behind and looks at Willy Wonka, who stares at him with a creepily bland face. Weirded out, he leave. Making Willy Wonka smile more.

* * *

Mike goes off smashing multicolored pumpkins violently. He kicks on a red pumpkin and breaks it into three separate pieces. He then stomps on the remains which are also covered with light red goop. Mr. Teevee comes in to try to calm his son down.

Mr. Salt: Son... Please...

Mike: Dad! He said enjoy!

He instead resumes smashing on pumpkins.

* * *

Sherman walks around the room looking for something to eat before seeing a green tree with a shiny red candy apple hanging from a toothpick thin branch. Sherman walks towards the tree and eyes the apple hungrily. He reaches for the apple, but someone snatches the candied fruit before he could lay a finger on it. He looks to the side to see Violet was the one who took the apple as she spits the gum in her mouth into her hand and sticks it behind his ear.

Sherman: I don't get it. Why hold onto that old gum? Why not start a new piece?

Violet: Because then I wouldn't be a champion. I'd be a loser. Like you.

After insulting the poor boy, she rolls her eyes, bites into the apple and walks away. Sherman then goes into an opposite direction.

* * *

The remaining parents seem to be enjoying themselves too as Mrs. Gloop tries a piece of chocolate from a thimble shaped plant. Enjoying the irresistible taste, she grabs pieces of that same chocolate and stuffs it into her purse, turning her head back and forth as if the whole world was after her.

Meanwhile, Ms. Beauregarde tries a cherry sour from a giant mushroom and enjoys the flavor. Mr. Salt who seems to still not believe the room sees Ms. Beauregarde eating. She looks back and smiles, only to sew her teeth are covered in the same red candy.

Grandpa Hector Peabody browsed the meadow before finding a small field of flowers. He picks one up and examines it. It was soft and colorful with a green stem, yellow petals and a red center. He places the flower and chews it. It feels like a gummy candy with a blissful flavor combination of green apple (stem), lemon (petals) and cherry (center) it's been a long time since the elderly dog had that flavor in his mouth and slowly chews the remains inside his mouth to savor the flower's flavor with a smile.

* * *

Augustus stomps his way around the room eating anything on his path. He sees a twisty plant with a giant dollop of whipped cream on top. He dips his hands in the goopy substance and eats away the cream. He then drops in his knees and eyes the grass hungrily. He starts ripping the bright candy grass from the dirt and stuffs his face in.

**_To be Continued..._**

**A/N: Well doesn't that look spectacular. The chocolate factory looks like it could be one of the world's greatest marvels. Don't you think.**

**Fun Fact: The old chocolate room is fairly cramped and unimaginative, lookig like they were really in a crappily set movie set. The recent update really makes it look like you stepped into another world. I like the recent version of the chocolate room better TBH.**

**Well that's it. Stay tuned next week for more. **


	13. Chapter 13: Origin of the Oompa Loompas

**Previously on Sherman and the Chocolate Factory...**

**Wil ly Wonka guides the guest to a tiny door at the end of the hallway and opens it to reveal the chocolate room, which is a wonder to be seen. Candy grass, and plants with a chocolate waterfall and river. It's like a sugary paradise. Willy Wonka then let's the guests have a bite out of anything in the room as everything is edible. So, they all take advantage, but the one who seems to enjoy the room the most is Augustus Gloop, who messily eats what he sees.**

**Chapter 13: Origin of the Oompa Loompas**

Veruca was licking on a pretty big lollipop with a red and pink swirl when he notices something, or someone from the distance.

Veruca: Daddy! Look over there!

The being Veruca saw is a tiny man with tan skin and short black hair tied to a bun. He wears a glossy red uniform and black and white striped fingerless gloves and a pair of headphones on his head. He seems to be drilling on the candy ground with a type of jackhammer. The group reassembles to see what Veruca is talking about.

Veruca: It's a little person! Over there by the waterfall!

Ms. Beauregarde: There's two of them!

Mr. Teevee: There's more than two!

Just as they saw them, more of the same person with the same attire are seen working with different tools relating to the purpose for the candy plants. One person plucks giant yellow balls from a tree and drops it to another guy similar to him. Another seems to be clipping a hedge like plant.

Mrs. Gloop: Vhere do they come from?

Sherman: Who are they?

Mike: Are they real people?

Willy Wonka appeared to be offended by what Mike said.

Willy Wonka: Of course they're real people. They're Oompa Loompas.

Mr. Salt: Oompa Loompas?

Willy Wonka: Imported directly from Loompaland.

Mr. Teevee: There's no such place.

Willy Wonka: What?

Mr. Teevee: Mr. Wonka, I teach world geography in a community college and...

Willy Wonka: And you should know how terrible the country is. I've seen it myself.

* * *

_Loompaland, Three and a half years ago..._

Willy Wonka searches the thick jungles of Loompaland, looking around for something.

_The whole place is chock full of infested jungles with the most vicious animals on earth, like Hornswogglers, and Snozwranglers, and those ugly ugly Wasperdoodles._

Wonka sniffs around but only recieves awful odors. He then hears buzzing to see a giant wasp buzzing towards him. He tries to make a run for it, but the jungle was to thick it slowed him down. So with a machete in his hand he strikes at the giant wasp, slicing him in two. He then inspects the dark red blood on the blade and licks it. It was sour which grossed Wonka out.

_I traveled to Loompaland to find some exotic new flavors for candy. Instead, I found the Oompa Loompas. _

Willy Wonka traveled further down the jungle to see if he can try to find a flavor that tastes good, but once he sees a clearing, he glimpses over a small forest with round treehouses, and bridges connecting one another.

_The Oompa Loompas lived in tiny treehouses up above so they can be hidden from fierce predators. They also ate nothing but smushed green caterpillars which tastes revolting. _

Inside one of the round huts, an Oompa Loompa wearing a high chief outfit, signaling that he's the leader of the colony mashed some live green caterpillars in a ceramic bowl until they're nothing but a gooey green gel substance with some cracked caterpillar pieces still inside. He offers the mush to Willy Wonka as an offering to prove he can be trusted. He refused.

_The Oompa Loompas mashed whatever they could find to make them taste better, like red beetles, bark of the Bong-Bong tree. All of them equally disgusting, but not as disgusting as the caterpillars. _

Even though Willy Wonka declined to even sample the goo, the chief still stuck it out to him. Hesitant, Wonka takes the bowl and inspects the goop. He sniffs the bowl to get a rank stench. The chief looks on with a serious face. Wonka nervously smiles and dips a finger in, stretching out a stringy green line and places the goo string in his mouth. The chief smiles knowing that he can be trusted. Once forcefully swallowing the green gunk, he smiles and returns the bowl, and tries his best not to vomit.

_But the food they long for the most was the cocoa bean. _

An Oompa Loompa looks up at the nearby trees and sees a cocoa bean dangling from the tree branch. He signals other Oompa Loompas to tell them of his discovery.

_An Oompa Loompa would be lucky if he found like three or four cocoa beans a year, but oh how they crave them. All they could think about was cocoa beans._

The Oompa Loompas take a cocoa bean home and place it on a pedestal and start bowing to it as if they're worshipping a god. They even dance to cocoa beans as shown during a campfire, an Oompa Loompa starts dancing with his head stuck inside a cocoa bean. The other Oompa Loompas clap for him.

_The cocoa bean also happens to be the item in which chocolate is made, so I told the chief..._

Willy Wonka then communicates with the chief with sign language which contains waving hands, tongue rolling and armpit farts.

Translation: Come live with me in my factory. You can have all the cocoa beans you could possibly want. I will ever pay your wages in cocoa beans if you prefer. 

The chief nods and forms an X on his chest with his arms and sets then down to his legs, as a mean of saying he agrees. Willy Wonka then mimics the same gesture and holds out a finger which the chief takes and shakes like a handshake.

* * *

Willy Wonka: They are such wonderful workers. But I should warn you, they Dan get quite mischievous. They always like to pull pranks and joke sin each other *giggle*

Mrs. Gloop: AUGUSTUS MY CHILD! STOP DOING VAT YOU'RE DOING NOW!

Mrs. Gloop's frantic scream interrupts Willy Wonka and turns the attention of the group towards Augustus who is sipping on the chocolate river. This alarms the chocolatier.

Willy Wonka: Hey little boy! My chocolate must be untouched by human hands!

Augustus doesn't listen and keeps drinking from the river and leans forward, but due to his weight, he slips and falls into the chocolate river, alarming everyone except for Willy Wonka, who only looks away with an 'I told you so' face.

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Well this is bad for Augustus! He slipped into the chocolate river, what's gonna happen next?**

**Fun Fact: The Oompa Loompas in the classic Willy Wonka film were all actual midgets with orange faces, green hair, and a striped shirt and white overalls. This version totally ignores this design, but I kinda like the new modern look. It suits an Oompa Loompa. **

**Anyways, stay tuned Next Wednesday for an all new chapter and Augustus' fate. **

**₩×?×%#£:&amp;÷₩+?=¥:*'¥$,39/*% ¥=&amp;×92848% 18584029274**

**BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE!**

**¥×¥=¥/*×*×₩_¥÷¥%•]○[}\\}902847/£#,-¥","?';]~ |[}● • ▪[□ •[•] ]~ ○[□[300 **

**A small dark room lights up to show anti-hero, Kid Deadpool (from Kid Deadpool and Spider-Boy) sitting on a leather chair, turning on the lights. **

**Kid Deadpool: It's me Kid Deadpool with a special offer for you guys! Read 'Sherman and the Chocolate Factory' next Wednesday, and I'll throw in a new chapter of 'Kid Deadpool and Spider-Boy' the following Friday, absolutely free! It includes an e******n that lasts up to four hours! Pat yourself on the back! **

**He claps his hands twice and sends the room to pitch black again.**


	14. Chapter 14: Augustus Gloop

**Previously on Sherman and the Chocolate Factory...**

**After encountering the factory's workers, the Oompa Loompas, Willy Wonka tells a backstory to the visitors explaining where the Oompa Loompas came from. There he told personal experiences of the land where they originated from and told how they migrated to their current home in the factory. Meanwhile, Augustus starts drinking from the chocolate river, which alarms his mother and annoys Wonka. He ignores Wonka's pleas to stop but ends up falling into the goopy liquid below.**

**Chapter 14: Augustus Gloop**

Everyone was shocked to see Augustus fall into the river but we're semi relieved to see the German boy rise from the liquid chocolate. Although now he himself is covered in said chocolate.

Mrs. Gloop: He'll drown! He can't svim! Save him!

Mrs. Gloop screams at Willy Wonka, fearing for her son's life. Augustus, meanwhile, struggles to stay afloat as he indeed has no swimming skills. Willy Wonka hears a whirring sound and looks up to see his saucer with pipes hovering over them and over the river, close to where Augustus is at and lowers the main pipeline down to the chocolate below. The pipe starts sucking the chocolate with strong force, forming a whirlpool around the clear pipe. The song force also drags Augustus along and spins him around the whirlpool, scaring the mother in the process.

Augustus: Aaaahhh...aaaaahhh... aaaahhh... aaaahhhh!

Augustus keeps spinning until the boy is cycled back down to the chocolate, before reappearing, this time, inside the pipe. He clogs the pipe as he stops in the bottom, but due to pressure being built in, it's sides start to leak a bit, sending Augustus back up and all the way up high.

Violet: There he goes.

Mrs. Gloop: Call the fire department!

Ms. Beauregarde: No wonder that pipe is big enough.

Before he reaches the top, he starts to slow down.

Sherman: It isn't big enough. He's slowing down!

Mike: He's gonna stick.

Augustus finally stops again inside the pipe before he could reach the saucer.

Mr. Teevee: I think he just did.

Mr. Salt: He just blocked the entire pipe.

Augustus looks down to see everyone, who are almost the size of mice or guinea pigs. Sherman then hears a type of him mind sound coming from the Oompa Loompas.

Sherman: Look! The Oompa Loompas!

Most of the Oompa Loompas still work while humming the same sound, while some Oompa Loompas stop what their doing and run off.

Violet: What are they doing?

Willy Wonka: Well it looks like they're gonna treat us to a song. It is quite an occasion, they hadn't had a new, fresh audience in years.

All Oompa Loompas stop what they're doing and run towards a short cliff in front of the guests and Augustus, but they all face the boy stuck in the pipe as they start singing.

_ Augustus Gloop! Augustus Gloop! The great big greedy nincompoop! Augustus Gloop! So Big and Vile! So greedy, foul, and infantile_

_'Come on!' we cried, 'The time is ripe, To send him shooting up the pipe! But don't, dear children, be alarmed; Augustus Gloop will not be harmed Augustus Gloop will not be harmed!_

The Oompa Loompas start dancing along to their own song as Willy Wonka shakes his head in enjoyment of the show. Some Oompa Loompas put on matching yellow caps and one by one, dive into the chocolate like a swimming pool. Augustus sees the Oompa Loompas float around the pipe, forming two different sized circles while making a snow angel movement.

The remaining Oompa Loompas stay on land as one takes a stick and makes movements that match up with the lyrics.

_ Although, of course, we must admit He will be altered quite a bit Slowly, wheels go round and round, And cogs begin to grind and pound._

_._

_We'll boil him for a minute more, until we're absolutely sure, and out he comes by thought by grace, a miracle has taken place a miracle has taken place_

The built up pressure starts to get stronger as more of the pipe starts leaking out. As the pressure releases, Augustus is sent back up again.

_This greedy brute, this louse's ear, Is loved by people everywhere! For who could hate or bear a grudge Against a luscious bit of fudge?_

Augustus is sent up into the saucer while the Oompa Loompas dance more. Augustus peeks our the tiny window and bangs on it.

Augustus: Help me! Helghfhf...!

Augustus could not finish as he get covered by chocolate. Afterwards, the pipe rises and the saucer hovers away while the Oompa Loompas run away. Everyone is silent except for Willy Wonka who applauds the performance proudly.

Willy Wonka: Bravo! Job well done! Wasn't that breathtaking?

Mr. Salt: All of that did seem rather rehearsed.

Mike: Like if they knew it was gonna happen.

Willy Wonka: Oh nonsense.

Willy Wonka starts to walk away before Mrs. Gloop stops him with a frightened look on her face.

Mrs. Gloop: Vhere is my son?! Vhere does that pipe go to?!

Willy Wonka only replies with a calm smile.

Willy Wonka: That pipe happens to lead to a room where I make my world famous Strawberry caramel flavored chocolate coated fudge.

Mrs. Gloop now talks in a cracky and shaky voice.

Mrs. Gloop: Then he vill be turned into chocolate coated fudge?! They'll be selling him by the pound all over the world?!

Willy Wonka: No. Absolutely not. I wouldn't allow it.

Mrs. Gloop then sighs in relief before Willy Wonka reveals why he won't let Augustus be made into fudge.

Willy Wonka: The taste would be awful. Can you imagine Augustus flavored chocolate coated Gloop? Ew! Yuck! No one would buy it.

Mrs. Gloop frowns because of what Wonka told her. He then turns away and yells out an Oompa Loompa call which grabs the attention of an Oompa Loompa and walks up to him. They all kneel down to get closer to the tiny being.

Willy Wonka: I want you to take Mrs. Gloop to the fudge room and help her find her son. Just take a long stick and poke around the mixing barrel until you feel something fat and lumpy, okay?

The Oompa Loompa crosses his arms across his chest to show he agrees, which Willy Wonka does the same. The Oompa Loompa tugs on Mrs. Gloop's dress and leads her away, separating the Gloops from the group.

Sherman: Mr. Wonka?

Willy Wonka: Huh?

Sherman: Why would Augustus' name already be in the Oompa Loompa song?

Willy Wonka: It's improvisation my dear boy it's so easy for them, anyone can do it.

He turns to Violet.

Willy Wonka: You! Little girl. Say something, anything.

Violet: Chewing gum.

Willy Wonka: Chewing gum is really gross, chewing gum I hate the most! See its the same.

Mike: No it isn't.

Willy Wonka: Uh, you shouldn't mumble, because I can't hear what you're saying.

Mike sighs in annoyance as he didn't mumble. He spoke perfectly clear.

Willy Wonka: Now, on with the tour?

He then leads the remaining guest away to another part of the room while Grandpa Hector puts an arm around Sherman's back.

Sherman: Grandpa Hector? Are the Oompa Loompas really joking?

Grandpa Hector: Oh of course they are! That boy will be just fine.

But without Sherman looking, the dog changes his expression to say that Augustus won't be fine.

**_To be Continued..._**

**A/N: Well that's it, Augustus has been eliminated from the contest. In all honesty, he deserved it. He was acting rude toward Sherman when he offered chocolate, and he did disobey rules which got him kicked out in the first place.**

**Fun Fact: In the old film, every song sung by the Oompa Loompas is sung in the same beat and style. They sounded the same, but with different lyrics. The modern songs have unique sounds to them so they don't sound the same every time a child gets eliminated. **

**Stay tuned Next week because next Wednesday, August 19 marks the one year anniversary this fanfic got published. So you wanna stick around for that.**


	15. Chapter 15: An Unpleasant Childhood Memo

**Previously on Sherman and the Chocolate Factory...**

**While trying to swim to survive, the collecting pipes sucking up the chocolate from the river unintentionally suck Augustus up the pipe. The Oompa Loompas then come forward and sing about Augustus and singing about how he got himself into this mess and claiming they'll try to get him free before being taken away. The frantic mother is also guided off to find him. With Augustus gone, only four children remain**

**Chapter 15: An Unpleasant Childhood Memory**

Willy Wonka takes the guests to the edge of the river but not too far where they don't meet a similar fate as Augustus. He looks to the left to see a shiny pink candy boat shaped like a dragon. The boat moves thanks to many paddles maneuvered by more Oompa Loompas, only this time, they're wearing a sky blue uniform similar to their red uniforms. All push the boar along while one single Oompa Loompa bangs on a drum to command the pace of the boat. Once they reach the guests, they stop the boat, and take a look at them. They chuckle and giggle among themselves which confuses the kids.

Violet: What's so funny?

Willy Wonka: Maybe it's from all those gosh darn cocoa beans. Hey did you know, that chocolate has a specific property that triggers a release of affection. One that makes people fall in love.

Ms. Beauregarde: You don't say...

Ms. Beauregarde speaks in a somewhat seductive voice which is then followed by a similarly seductive smile while staring directly at Willy Wonka. These attributes slightly creep the chocolatier out.

Willy Wonka: *nervously* all aboard... he he...

Each of the guests then climb into the boat where four empty rows are shown. Veruca and her father take the first empty row, Violet and her mother take the second row, Mike and his father take the third row, and Sherman and Grandpa Hector take the fourth and final row. Willy Wonka then climbs in and sits right next to Sherman, as he calls a command to the Oompa Loompa.

Willy Wonka: Onward...

The commanding Oompa Loompa bangs his drum again and to the best of the drum, the Oompa Loompas start rowing the boat away. The boat moves along the river slowly and steadily giving a more open view of the chocolate room. Willy Wonka takes a quick look at Sherman and pulls out a candy ladle made of the same candy as the boat. He dips the ladle into the chocolate and scoops out a glopping handful of the melted chocolate and hands it to the boy.

Willy Wonka: Here, try some of this. It will do you good. You look starved to death.

Of course that prediction was half correct. Sherman was starved, but not to death. Sherman places the ladle up to his lips and gently pours some of the chocolate into his mouth, tasting the warm, rich taste of chocolate. He gives the ladle, still half full to Grandpa Hector who sniffs the scent of chocolate, and smiles blissfully before giving it back to Sherman who drinks the chocolate down.

Sherman: It's tastes great.

Willy Wonka: That's because it's been mixed by waterfall. It churns the chocolate up and makes it light and frothy. Did you know that no other factory...?

Veruca: You already said that.

Everyone turns to him who notice that he's repeating a fact he told them earlier. He then stays silent for a couple seconds before looking at the remaining children.

Willy Wonka: You're all quite short, aren't you?

Violet: Well yeah, we're children.

Willy Wonka: That's not an excuse. I was never as short as you.

Mike: You were once.

Willy Wonka: Was not. You know why, because I distinctly remember putting a hat on top of my head. And look at you with your short little arms. You can't reach me even in your tippy toes.

Mike rolls his eyes and looks back at front as well as the rest.

Sherman: Do you remember any good times you had as a kid.

Willy Wonka then smiles.

Willy Wonka: Oh boy do I!

But his smile quickly turns into a frown.

Willy Wonka: D... do I?

**_Actually, Willy Wonka hadn't thought about his childhood for years..._**

Halloween Night, 25 Years Ago...

It was a dark and spooky Halloween as it should be. The cool breeze, the children running around in costumes, knocking on front doors, asking for delicious treats. A group of kids in assorted costumes all walk up to a front door and knock on it. A nice middle aged woman possibly in her early forties answers the door with a bowl full of candy.

Kids: Trick or treat!

The woman giggles in delight.

Woman: Oh dear me. Look who we have here. Leslie, Kimberly, Felix...

As she correctly identifies the kids one by one, she seems to be lost with one child wearing a ghost costumes which conceals the young one completely.

Woman: and who is that in the ghost costume?

The child pulls back his bed sheet to reveal a little boy wearing braces and dental headgear. Even though it looks like he's doing it because of the headgear, he smiles brightly at the lady, who giggle a again as she recognizes the boy.

Woman: Ah, Little Willy Wonka.

After hitting a few more houses, Little Willy Wonka walks home to what appears to be a dentist's office with a gold plaque next to the door.

DR. WILBUR WONKA-DENTAL PRACTITIONER

**_Willy Wonka was the son of the city's most experienced dentist, Wilbur Wonka._**

Dr. Wilbur Wonka: Now, let's see what the damage is this year, shall we?

Once inside, Dr. Wilbur Wonka takes Little Willy Wonka's trick or treating basket and dumps all the contents into an aluminum bowl. He digs around and pulls out a round wrapped piece of candy.

Wilbur Wonka: Caramels. They would get stuck to your braces, wouldn't they?

He harshly throws the candy back into the pile and pulls out a pumpkin shaped lollipop with a Jack-o-lantern face on it.

Wilbur Wonka: Lollipops. What we call 'cavities on a stick'.

He utters the name in disgust before harshly throwing it back. He then picks up a few pieces of candy wrapped in foil.

Wilbur Wonka: Not only thst, we have all of this... All of this... chocolate!

He utters the name in disgust, much more than lollipops. He throws the candied back, a lot harsher than the rest. Dr. Wonka absolutely hates candy, but out of all the candies he hates he hates chocolate the most.

Wilbur Wonka: You know... I read a health article a few days ago about how some children are allergic to... CHOCOLATE! It makes them break into hives.

Little Willy Wonka: Maybe I'm not allergic. I could try a piece.

Wilbur Wonka: Maybe... But why take a chance?

He grins and picks up the bowl and tosses it into his fireplace which has a burning fire on. The flame changes from orange to greenish-blue. And all Little Willy Wonka could do was watch, and even though his headgear is preventing him to do so, he frowns as he's unable to taste a piece of candy.

Present Day...

Willy Wonka was lost in his thoughts thst he wasn't able to hear Sherman calling out to him.

Sherman: Mr. Wonka? Mr. Wonka?!

Sherman gets a bit little louder and snaps Willy Wonka back into reality.

Willy Wonka: Huh? What?

Sherman: We're heading into a tunnel.

Willy Wonka: Uh? Oh yeah... Full speed ahead!

He calls out to the Oompa Loompa beating on the drums, who picks up the pace on the drumming as the boat is lead into a dark tunnel in the end of the chocolate room.

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Well we see that Willy Wonka has father issues. Will that be a problem? Only time will tell. **

**Also I wanna thank everyone who support this fanfic over the past year it has been published. Even through the six month hiatus it had been cursed with. And I hope you enjoy it for the rest of its run.**

**Fun Fact: The chocolate river was made with about 192,000 gallons of faux melted chocolate instead of being completely CGI. According to a producer, compared to the 1971 film, it's makes the river more edible and appetizing rather than the classic river which, according to him, looked like muddy water.**

**Anyways, stay tuned Next week, and thank you for one year of Sherman and the Chocolate Factory!**


	16. Chapter 16: Down the Hatch

**Previously on Sherman and the Chocolate Factory...**

**Willy Wonka guides the guests into a candy boat where he then leads them down the chocolate river. During the boat ride, he starts to remember his childhood, most notably, his father who was a dentist who hated candy, especially chocolate. Once he snaps back into reality, he leads the boat into a dark, mysterious, tunnel.**

**Chapter 16: Down the Hatch**

The boat floats along the river as the space around it grows darker and darker. The Oompa Loompas keep rowing on, despite the fact that they're facing backwards.

Violet: How do they know where they're going?

Willy Wonka: They don't. There's no telling where they're going.

The boat submerges into the darkness.

Willy Wonka: Switch on the lights.

The lights turn on which illuminate the tunnel only got it to lean down forward and speed down the tunnel where flashes of blue, pink and orange surround them. Sherman smiles as he experiences this thrill ride he's enjoying while the forced winds blow right through the guests.

The boar gets rockier and splashy as they reach the bottom where they start to slow down. The tunnel then leads into a section with doors to the sides of the tunnel.

Willy Wonka: People, keep your eyes peeled. We're passing through some very important rooms.

The chocolatier was right, as they read the signs above the futuristic circular door. Clotted Cream. Coffee Cream... Hair Cream?

Ms. Beauregarde::What do you use hair cream for?

Willy Wonka smiles and pats a lock of hair from his side.

Willy Wonka: To keep my hair nice and moist. Hehe

The boat moves along until they pass a room with an open door. Several Oompa Loompas, in red uniform, whip a cow, which is hoisted up in the air.

Sherman: Whipped cream?

Willy Wonka: Precisely. Haha...

Veruca: That doesn't make any sense.

Wonka only looks back at Veruca with a rather serious tone on his face.

Willy Wonka: For your information little girl. Whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it has been whipped with whips. Everyone knows that.

Veruca rolls her eyes and turns around as the boat starts to slowly puck up the pace again and turns to the side where it speeds fast among the hallway, turning and passing at every way. The ride wasn't a breeze, it was actually rocky and bumpy, as the boat moves along, passing more rooms which cannot be read on time as they speed away.

The boat slides downhill into a narrow tunnel which accelerates the boat's speed for 20 seconds before slowing down and guiding the boat into a room where the river connects into a smooth, still chocolate pool with arches around a shining beam of light. They go through the arches and over the light before going through another arch and having slight light around them.

Willy Wonka: Stop the boat!

The Oompa Loompas do as they're told and stop the boar nearby a closed room with pinkish purple glow inside that says, Inventing Room.

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: What wonders lie inside that room that Willy Wonka is eager to show Sherman and Grandpa Hector and the rest of the guests? Only one knows. **

**Tune in next Wednesday to see what's up.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Inventing Room

**Previously on Sherman and the Chocolate Factory...**

**The candy boat flows down tunnel where I gains unbelievable speeds as it flows past several doors before rocking the guests back and forth as they finally make it to one particular room called the Inventing Room. **

**Chapter 17: The Inventing Room**

Inside the Inventing Room, are several gizmos at work and a couple of chemicals boiling inside beakers, with some foaming and others smoking as the group enters and walks in. They all stare in disbelief with all the marvels that behold the room, except for Willy Wonka who isn't surprised as he visits here on a regular basis.

Willy Wonka: Now this is one of the most important rooms in the entire factory. Everyone go on and enjoy yourselves, but don't touch anything. Okay?

Violet and Mike were the first to react as they ran toward a giant shark tank with a few Oompa Loompas, this time wearing a black uniform, swimming around the tank while picking up some mysterious colored orbs from the bottom, while more of the same orbs are shot at the pool from above.

Violet: Hey Mr. Wonka? What are those things the Oompa Loompas are picking up?

Willy Wonka: Oh! Lemme show you.

Willy walks up to the tank and sees an Oompa Loompa rise from the water and hand him an orb twice the size of his hand.

Willy Wonka: Thank you.

The orb is held between his index finger and thumb as Wonka shows it off.

Willy Wonka: These are Everlasting Gobstoppers. They're made for children who are given little to no money for candy. You can suck on it for many years and it will never get any smaller. Isn't that neat?!

Violet: So it's like gum?

Wonka instantly frowns.

Willy Wonka: No. Gum is for chewing. And if you try to chew one of these, you'll break all your teeth off. But they sure do taste terrific!

Wonka then guides the group down another experiment table where he picks up one of the pieces of white candy on the table.

Willy Wonka: And this is Hair Toffee. You suck on these little numbers, and in less than one hour, you'll get a new set of hair growing on the top of your head. With a moustache and a beard too.

Mike: Who would want a beard?

Willy Wonka: Well... rednecks... country singers... motorcycle riders... You know, all those hip, jazzy, cool cats. Keeps them in the fridge, are you cool with it daddy-o?Are you good with it? I know you are, slap me some skin soul brother.

Willy Wonka extends his hand to receive a high five after saying a couple of outdated slang words. But he doesn't comply, leaving Wonka to retract his hand.

Willy Wonka: Unfortunately, the formula isn't quite right. An Oompa Loompa tried some yesterday and well...

He gets interrupted by an Oompa Loompa completely draped in his own hair, surprising the kids.

Willy Wonka: How are you today?

The Oompa Loompa responds with two thumbs up.

Willy Wonka: You look great today!

At that same moment, an Oompa Loompa dumps into a nearby funnel next to the group as machines start to whirr and bang out loud. Willy Wonka walks up to the machine's control panel and smiles.

Willy Wonka: Watch this!

He pulls down the lever and the machine's alarms blare out loudly. The machine then starts to flip out a panel towards them before flipping another , and another, and another. until finally, a strip of gum comes out from the slot. Violet pulls the stick of gum out and inspects it.

Mike: You mean that's it?!

Willy Wonka: Do you even know what 'it' is?

Violet: It's gum.

Willy Wonka: Yeah, but it's not just any ordinary gum. It's a stick of the most fantabulistically sensational gum in the whole universe. You know why? Because this stick of gum is a whole three purse dinner all at once.

Mr. Salt only looks on.

Mr. Salt: Why would anyone want that?!

Willy Wonka: Uhh...

He struggles to find the correct words to say, so he pulls out his flash cards and reads the scripted verse.

Willy Wonka: It will mean the end of all kitchens and all cooking. Just one piece of Wonka's Instant Meal Chewing Gum, and it will be all you... *shuffles his cards* ever need at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. This particular piece happens to be a meaty lasagna, chicken noodle soup, and blueberry pie with vanilla ice cream on top.

Grandpa Hector: It sounds marvelous!

Veruca: it sounds weird.

Violet: It sounds like my type of gum. She then spits out her lucky piece of chewed up gum into his mouth and sticks it behind her ear.

Willy Wonka: I'd rather you didn't. There's still like one or two more kinks I have to fix before...

Violet: I'm the Junior Gum Chewing World Heavyweight Champion! I am not afraid for any challenge.

Without a second thought, she puts the gun into her mouth and starts chewing, while Willy Wonka looks on with a 'Don't say I didn't warn you' face.

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Sorry, but I have to end it right here, but don't worry, the next time I come back, you'll see what happens and why was Willy Wonka warning her about the gum.**

**So see you next time and I highly apologize for the delay.**


End file.
